


R U Mine?

by whatthefun



Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefun/pseuds/whatthefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh meets Oli at a night club and very sexy things happen.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lame plot (I srsly suck at thinking of plots for smut oneshots bc really, one night stands usually happen at parties). This is plain gay buttsex, don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U Mine?

Josh had seen it coming. He fucking knew it from the moment he agreed to tag along and now he was regretting his decision more than ever. Because now he was sitting alone at the bar in a crammed night club and the music was too loud and too obnoxious and Dan was nowhere in sight. Last time he saw him, Dan was going to the bathrooms with his hand in some other guy’s back pocket and he hadn’t reappeared since then. He probably left.

As soon as Dan came up to him a couple hours earlier, when Josh was safe and soundly sitting on his bed with his nose in a psychology book, asking to tag along to that new gay club that just opened a couple weeks ago, he should’ve said no. He had to study for that big college exam that was coming up in two weeks and still hadn’t finished that essay due tomorrow and going out just didn’t seem like a good idea because the possibility of him going home alone and Dan getting lost with some random guy was too high to handle. Yet he still agreed. And now he was paying for it.

Josh looked around the fancy club once more, still not finding a face that looked remotely interesting. It was lame. And quite frankly, he was bored as fuck. Just as he was about to get up and leave and maybe get some studying or that essay done, someone took a seat next to him. Like right next to him. Their elbows were touching.

“Can I get you something to drink?” random guy asked, his voice lathered with a thick Northern accent. Probably from Sheffield if Josh had to guess.

“No, I’m sorry but I was just about to leave.”

“Aw come on, just one beer! The night is still young!”

Josh sighed but sat back down nonetheless. He could feel the guy next to him grin before he ordered two beers for them.

“So are you here by yourself?”

“Yeah.” Josh felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like talking to strangers when he had so many other things on his mind like schoolwork or killing his best friend for getting him into this position.

“What’s your name?”

“You ask many questions, huh?” Josh challenged, finally looking over. He instantly regretted not doing so earlier because the guy sitting next to him, swirling his bottle nonchalantly, was fucking hot. He had dark brown hair that was tousled at the ends. His frame was skinny but you could still see some muscle moving underneath the tank top he wore. His arms and neck were covered in tattoos and it seemed like the rest of his body wasn’t much different.

“That’s what you have to do in order to get to know somebody, y’know?” He smirked, full on smirked, and if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever Josh didn’t know what was.

“Touché. I’m Josh.”

“I’m Oli. You wanna get out of here?” Well, that was blunt. Josh still nodded, watching the stranger -Oli- pay for their drinks and getting up. He followed suit, not at all minding it when Oli slid his hand into Josh’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Where are we going?” Josh asked once they were out of the loud club, the chill of the night enveloping them.

“Since I don’t know where you live and my place is just three blocks away I’d say to my place.”

“Sounds fantastic.”

They walked in silence, Oli staring straight ahead and Josh stealing little sideway glances at him. He wasn’t entirely sure where this was going because Oli didn’t act like a normal person that wanted to get laid. Josh knew from experience that by now they should be making out heatedly against the wall of one of the houses around them or sitting in the backseat of a taxi on their way to a hotel or even in a bathroom stall at the club, one of them on their knees or something like that. Definitely not walking around hand in hand in the middle of the night like a couple doing a midnight walk.

“What are you thinking about?” Josh hadn’t noticed that Oli was looking at him, examining his face closely.

“Just…nothing, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Oli didn’t look convinced but he shrugged and let it go.

Five minutes later they arrived at Oli’s flat which was on the fifth floor of a rather large looking apartment complex. The elevator ride was filled with more or less comfortable silence (Josh was still really confused while Oli apparently didn’t see anything wrong with the situation) and Josh was relieved when the elevator doors finally opened. Oli grabbed his hand again and pulled him across the hallway to a door with the number 519 on it. Obviously his. He unlocked the door and opened it for Josh. As soon as Josh entered the flat Oli was in front of him (seriously, was he some kind of superhero or what?!) and he was being pushed back against the now closed door, the other’s lips immediately latching onto his neck and yes, this, this was familiar, this Josh could handle. He threw his head back, giving Oli more room to lick and suck and bite, and let his hands roam the other’s body, throwing off Oli’s jacket in the process.

A surprised squeak left Josh’s lips when Oli suddenly hoisted him up, his back still pressed against the wall but with his legs around the tattooed guy’s waist. He was definitely stronger than he looked. Oli’s lips now finally found Josh’s for the first time, their tongues tangling together dirtily and teeth nipping on sensitive skin until both their mouths were red and raw and they were panting from the loss of breath.

“Bedroom?” Josh managed to get out.

“Bedroom,” Oli confirmed, letting the other down again and leading him down the hallway to his bedroom.

When they entered the dark room Josh was immediately pushed down onto the bed, Oli straddling his hips. They were kissing again, quickly licking into each other’s mouth, their hands running up and down their bodies. Oli slid his hands underneath the hem of Josh’s shirt, moving it up to pull it over his head. He did the same with his own shirt, throwing both of them off. He sat up on Josh’s hips, admiring the boy underneath him. He definitely got a good one that night. Oli leant down again, hot breath fanning over Josh’s flushed face, while his long fingers slowly danced down the other’s chest to the hem of his jeans.

Josh’s breath hitched when Oli’s fingers slowly dragged across the bulge in his pants, hands finally moving up to open the too tight jeans while his lips almost automatically attached themselves to Josh’s neck. He could feel the other’s mouth wander lower, paying extra attention to his nipples, which had Josh arching his back up into the touch, while Oli slowly pulled Josh’s pants and boxer briefs down, letting his dick spring free. Shortly after his long tender fingers wrapped around Josh’s cock, making him moan and involuntarily thrust up his hips. Oli smirked again (still the hottest thing ever like Josh could’ve come right then and there), clearly satisfied with how worked up Josh was because of him.

“God you look so hot right now, baby,” Oli mumbled, pressing his lips to the other man’s neck again and getting started on another bruise.

“Hm, want you to fuck me.” Josh was surprised at the words that just left his lips (like seriously, he would’ve never ever said that ever) but the look Oli gave him in response was worth the more than slight embarrassment he felt creeping up his spine.

Oli didn’t hesitate to take Josh up on his offer (or rather request) and immediately let go of the younger boy in favor of searching for lube and a condom. Which didn’t go well with Josh because he was on the receiving end of a great handjob and now his dick was hard and leaking and painful and most of all _neglected_. He let out a high pitched whine and Oli chuckled in response, turning his attention back to Josh, now with the two found objects in his hand.

“I don’t need any prepping, just fucking go or I’m not gonna last very long,” Josh breathed, looking at Oli with dilated pupils and disheveled hair and sweat beads running down his forehead and just being so unbelievably hot that Oli was definitely going to ask him to stay around afterwards. Or at least meet again. Or maybe be his boyfriend. Or marry him. But back to where they were before Josh suspected anything.

He spread Josh’s legs, tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and slid it on before lubing himself up and lining up his dick with Josh’s entrance.

“You really sure you don’t need any prepping? I don’t wanna hurt you or anything.” Normally Josh would’ve found Oli’s concern incredibly cute but now he was really turned on and really wanted Oli to fuck him, so he just nodded eagerly and could already feel him pushing in. Of course it hurt at first but Josh was no virgin and he had a lot of finger practice and yeah, he was prepared, even though Oli was pretty big.

“Go, go, go, fuck, what the hell are you waiting for?” Josh asked quite rudely, but not that Oli would’ve cared because begging was just really hot and it came from Josh and Josh was hot and even hotter when he was begging and yeah, you get the point.

So the tattooed male quickly started moving, finally giving Josh the kind of relieve he wanted. He didn’t even bother with going slow in the beginning, which Josh highly appreciated, immediately started to thrust in and out fast. Josh was on cloud nine and couldn’t hold back the moans when Oli hit his prostate dead on.

“Fuck, Oli, right there, don’t stop, plea-please, harder, faster, p-please…” Josh was glad that neither he nor Oli were coherent enough to notice anything besides their sweating bodies and the sensations making their nerve endings tingle, because otherwise Josh would’ve been pretty embarrassed by his constant begging, like he couldn’t ask for anything normally anymore. Oli still obliged, doing exactly what Josh asked for, yet still managing to hit the other male’s sweet spot with every thrust.

“God, Josh, you’re so hot like that, letting me fuck your tight little ass like the good slut you are…” A low moan escaped Josh’s throat at Oli’s dirty talk, followed by a wish of “Just touch me, please Oli, make me come”.

Oli smirked at that but still took Josh’s dick in his hand, jerking him off in time with his thrusts, which meant sloppily because Oli himself was just as close as Josh was and they were both not that good at concentrating anyway. It took Josh just a few strokes and Oli just a few moves more until both came, Josh all over his and Oli’s chest and Oli buried balls deep inside of Josh.

Afterwards they just kind of collapsed onto each other and didn’t even bother to clean or cover themselves up. This was definitely better than studying or writing essays, Josh decided.

\---

Josh woke up before his companion the next morning. He was still in some kind of post-orgasmic sleepy haze, sort of curled all around Oli. He knew he had uni today and that it already started and that he should’ve turned in that essay about an hour ago but he didn’t care because next to him was this really attractive guy. The thought of just getting up and leaving left his mind just as fast as it entered when he felt Oli stir next to him, slowly looking up at him with sleepy eyes and hair all over the place.

“Morning,” Josh mumbled, pressing a kiss to Oli’s forehead, to which the other man smiled.

“You weren’t just about to leave, right?” Oli asked carefully, relieve flooding his face when Josh denied.

“Good, cause I’m not gonna let you go anywhere.” Josh could definitely live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> this has also been posted on mibba and bringmethehorizonfanfiction. i really hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
